Im Körper des Freundes
by callisto24
Summary: Sherlock und Watson finden sich jeweils im Körper des anderen wieder. Die Frage ist warum? Unsinn, Pre-Slash, Bodyswap, Crack. Geschrieben für pod together in LiveJournal. Vielen lieben Dank an Dunderklumpen für die fantastische Zusammenarbeit und das Erstellen einer wunderbaren Aufnahme. :)


"Moriarty", sagte Sherlock und Watson starrte ihn an. Besser gesagt, er starrte sich an. Was alleine schon seltsam war. Und noch einen Tick ungewohnter, blickte er doch zudem aus relativer Höhe auf sich hinab.

"Was?", fragte er in Ermangelung eines besseren Einfalls und beobachtete sich selbst, beobachtete Sherlock, wie der den Rücken straffte, das Kinn hob und ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte. Von oben herab, obwohl das nicht möglich sein sollte.

"Moriarty", wiederholte der und verzog die Lippen. "Fraglos geht das auf sein Konto."

"Aber, wie sollte - ich meine - wie kann das überhaupt sein?" Johns Stimme klang heiser und nicht wie seine eigene. Es war zum Verrücktwerden.

"Kann ich noch nicht sagen." Sherlock ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, nahm einen Ordner aus der Schublade und schlug ihn auf. "Aber wenn ich jemandem zutraue, mit den Gesetzen der Natur Unfug zu treiben, dann ist er es."

"Tatsächlich?" Jetzt klang seine Stimme schrill, aber John entschied, dass es sich um eine Situation handelte, in der es auch einem Briten erlaubt sein sollte, Nerven zu zeigen.

"Ich stecke in deinem Körper", setzte er unnötig hinzu.

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Sherlock, ohne ihn anzusehen. Stattdessen blätterte er durch den Ordner und bewegte seine Schultern, als fühle sich Johns Jackett unangenehm auf seiner Haut an. Was vermutlich zutraf, erinnerte sich John doch daran, dass er es längst hätte reinigen lassen sollen.  
>Er räusperte sich, versuchte, seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen.<p>

"Ich bin größer", murmelte er.

Sherlock zupfte eine Fluse von seinem, von Johns Ärmel, bevor er ihm einen Blick zuwarf.

"Natürlich bist du das", antwortete er und verzog erneut den Mund. "Und du siehst auch besser aus als ich - wenigstens in meinem momentanen Zustand."

"Na, herzlichen Dank." Offenbar war John noch zurechnungsfähig genug, um sich beleidigt zu fühlen. Nur ein wenig, ahnte er doch trotz allem, dass Sherlock recht hatte. Zumindest seiner eigenen Ansicht nach.  
>Er räusperte sich wieder, betrachtete die Ellbogenpatches an seinem - an nun Sherlocks - grauem Jackett und versuchte, das irritierende Gefühl dunkler, viel zu langer Locken, die seine Ohren, seinen Hals mit jeder Bewegung streiften, und die – und das war das unangenehmste von allem - mit jedem Drehen des Kopfes drohten, sein Kinn zu berühren, seinen Mund, zu ignorieren.<br>Gut, er reagierte über, aber wie sollte er auch nicht?

Vorsichtig bewegte er sich, wartete darauf, diesen neuen, fremden Körper unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Doch was bei Sherlock so ungeheuer einfach, fast schon spielerisch ausgesehen hatte, erwies sich als unerwartet kompliziert. Wie konnte der auch auf so langen Stelzen laufen? John stolperte nach zwei Schritten, stützte sich rechtzeitig an der Wand ab, fing gerade noch die Vase auf, gegen die er gerumpelt war. Ein Wunder, dass ihm seine langen Arme, die seltsam feingliedrigen, schlanken Finger gehorchten. Dabei kannte er diese doch, dachte manchmal sogar, dass sie ihm vertrauter waren, als seine eigenen. Er schluckte.

"Ist etwas?" Sherlock sah nicht auf und John erhaschte ein Foto von Moriarty auf dessen Schreibtisch.

Er atmete aus, stellte die Vase wieder ab, riss sich zusammen.

"Nichts", sagte er und wischte seine Hände am Bademantel ab. Zu kalt fühlten die sich an, ebenso wie seine Füße. Er hüstelte probehalber, doch nein, den Schal trug Sherlock nicht aufgrund einer Erkältung.

Er seufzte. Zu laut, denn wieder blickte Sherlock im falschen, in seinem Körper am Schreibtisch auf, kniff die Augen zusammen, um ihn zu mustern.

"Du wirkst verunsichert", sagte er.

"Ist das vielleicht ein Wunder?" Mit einer Frage war es Sherlock gelungen, John erneut an den Rand einer Explosion zu befördern. "Ich stecke in dir fest."

"Nicht für immer." Sherlock öffnete einen weiteren Ordner. "Wenn ich Moriarty richtig einschätze, und das tue ich stets, dann benutzt er keltische Überlieferungen, um seinen Schabernack zu treiben."

"Keltische ...?" John stockte, schüttelte den Kopf. "Davon abgesehen, dass Moriarty tot ist, oder sein sollte, das klingt ausgesprochen verrückt."

Sherlock blickte ihn von der Seite an. "Natürlich tut es das", sagte er schließlich. "Aber denk doch mal nach, John. Dass er eigentlich tot sein sollte, lässt praktisch nur eine vergleichbare Erklärung zu."

Seine Augen leuchteten erwartungsvoll, mit gerade jener verhaltener Begeisterung, die er zur Schau stellte, sobald er erwartete, dass John seine Gedanken erriet. Was der nicht tat. Stattdessen starrte John ihn an und als er das merkwürdige Erscheinungsbild eines Mannes wahrnahm, der seine geradezu erstaunliche Selbstbezogenheit in den viel zu kleinen, viel zu unscheinbaren, grauhaarigen Körper zu pressen gezwungen war, stieg ein hysterisches Lachen in ihm hoch.

"Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest", rutschte es ihm heraus, und er schwenkte probehalber seine Arme. Das Bild, das er abgab, spiegelte sich in dem geweiteten, fraglos tadelnden Blick seines Gegenübers, bevor der seine Lippen spitzte.

"Konzentrier dich, John", fuhr Sherlock mit nur mäßig gezügelter Geduld fort.  
>"Es existiert eine Vielzahl von Mythen aus dem alten Britannien. Der naturgegebene Respekt vor der Macht des Todes veranlasste gerade die Bewohner dieser Breitengrade Legenden und Geschichten zu entwickeln, die anhand von Magie die letzte aller Reisen rückgängig zu machen sucht."<p>

"Du - du willst doch wohl nicht behaupten, dass die Geschichten der Wahrheit entsprechen?" Johns Nerven lagen blank.

Sherlock sah ihn fragend an. "Ich denke, das Vorgefallene spricht für sich selbst", meinte er trocken, und John beschlich eine Ahnung von gesundem Ärger auf seinen Freund, in den sich der hysterische Schrecken hoffentlich über kurz oder lang verwandeln würde.

„Wie dem auch sei." Sherlock schlug das umfangreiche Nachschlagewerk zu, über dem er gerade noch gebrütet hatte. „Moriarty wird sich den Spaß nicht allzu lange erlauben können. Alles in allem ist er weder als Druide, noch als erfolgreicher Vertreter der Wicca-Zunft bekannt. Somit wird ihn der Hokuspokus all seine Reserven kosten und über kurz oder lang deutlich schwächeln. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass der größte Teil seiner Energie in die Erhaltung seiner Lebensfunktionen fließen dürfte."

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und John fiel auf, wie geradezu nervtötend aufrecht Sherlock seinen Körper hielt. Beinahe als versuche er, sich Johns, beziehungsweise seiner eigenen Höhe wenigstens anzunähern.

„Im Grunde müssen wir nur abwarten", erklärte Sherlock - und was war das? John glaubte ein Blitzen in den blauen Augen – in seinen eigenen blauen Augen - zu erkennen.

Oh nein, nicht mit ihm. Es kam gar nicht in Frage, dass Sherlock seinen Körper in Schwierigkeiten brachte. Erst recht nicht, wenn es sich ohnehin nur um eine Frage der Zeit handelte, bis sich diese unglückliche Begebenheit in Nichts auflöste und sie wieder zur Realität und zu Problemen zurückkehrten, die John sich zumindest halbwegs erklären konnte.  
>Doch ein weiterer Blick auf Sherlock entlockte ihm ein Stöhnen. Die Räder in dessen Verstand drehten sich, und alleine, dass er seine Gedanken für sich behielt, war ein ungünstiges Vorzeichen.<p>

Abrupt drehte John sich um. „Ich gehe mich umziehen", sagte er zu niemandem insbesonders, vornehmlich zur Wand.

„Tue nichts, was ich nicht auch tun würde", hörte er Sherlock hinter sich, und nun war er es, der mit den Augen rollte.

„Ich meine es ernst", fuhr Sherlock fort und John schlug die Tür zu dessen Schlafzimmer hinter sich zu, hörte ihn dennoch überdeutlich. „Nimm den Mantel, ich möchte nicht, dass du dich im Blazer auf der Straße zeigst. Oder mich."

John starrte auf das schwarze Ungetüm, öffnete dann den Schrank und griff wahllos nach einem der Hemden. Vielleicht sollte er Sherlock ärgern und die Mütze aufziehen. Oder er könnte sich einen Bart stehen lassen, einen Schnurrbart vielleicht.

Trotz allem bildete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, und er legte den Bademantel und den Rest von Sherlocks Morgenkleidung ordentlich zusammen, bevor er sich anzog.

Wie konnte Moriarty das angestellt haben? Mitten in der Nacht? Während sie schliefen. Während Sherlock geschlafen hatte.

Da vernahm er ein Poltern aus dem Nebenzimmer und gleich darauf noch eines.  
>Er riss die Tür auf und begegnete Sherlocks Blick, bevor der offensichtlich seinen Verstand verlor, da er in voller Absicht gegen einen Tisch rannte.<p>

„Was machst du da?", rief er entgeistert und Sherlock hob dieses Mal nur eine Augenbraue.

„Ich experimentiere", antwortete er kurz. „Das ist eine einmalige Gelegenheit. Wir sollten sie nutzen."

„Du experimentierst, indem du gegen den Couchtisch läufst?" John schluckte. „Du nimmst doch keine Drogen?"

Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso sollte ich das tun? Nein, ich lege es auf einen Vergleich an. Es wird interessant sein zu erfahren, wie schnell dein Körper gegenüber meinem zur Bildung von blauen Flecken neigt. Unter Berücksichtigung des Alters, der Körperfettmasse, der Ausprägung der Muskulatur und der Widerstandskraft des Knochensystems."

„Spinnst du?" John packte ihn am Arm. In der Tat, der Ärmel seines Jacketts kratzte unter den Fingern und für einen Augenblick war er abgelenkt von der Sensibilität der Fingerspitzen.

„Mach meinen Körper nicht kaputt", zischte er. „Ich bin nicht du." Und er dachte an die grobe Fahrlässigkeit, mit der Sherlock von Zeit zu Zeit gewohnt war, sich selbst zu behandeln. Was in kolossalem Widerspruch zu der gelegentlich überspitzten Empfindlichkeit lag, an die er eben noch erinnert worden war.

„Du würdest das auch gerne wissen", behauptete Sherlock und verzog die Lippen.

„Würde ich nicht", sagte John verärgert. „Ich bin Arzt, ich weiß alles über Blutergüsse, und das ohne hirnrissige Experimente."

Sherlock legte den Kopf schief, fuhr sich über das graue Haar. „Dann weißt du auch, dass dein Blutdruck ein wenig erhöht ist, und es wieder Zeit wird, Physiotherapie in Anspruch zu nehmen. Dein Bein macht mich verrückt."

„Ich weiß noch etwas ganz anderes, was mich verrückt macht", brummte John und starrte in den Spiegel ihm gegenüber.

Er sah dunkle Locken, ein schmales, blasses Gesicht und einen verdutzten Ausdruck, der so gar nicht zu Sherlock - zu dem Sherlock - den er kannte, passen wollte.  
>Als er wieder zu dem sah, hatte der die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. „Wie kann es sein, dass du ausgerechnet das Hemd aus dem Schrank gezogen hast, das ich nie wieder anziehen wollte."<p>

Er seufzte betont, zog dann entschlossen das Jackett aus.

„Hol den Mantel", kommandierte er. „Du machst mich nur verrückt. Gestern habe ich Mrs. Hudson versprochen, ihr Tee zu besorgen. Also gehst du einkaufen."

Er schritt an John vorbei, wirkte immer noch penetrant selbstbewusst, obwohl John auf ihn hinabsah, die dezent überkämmte kahle Stelle auf seinem Kopf nicht mehr zu ignorieren vermochte. Auch das noch, nicht einmal seine Illusionen erlaubte ihm die neue Perspektive.  
>Erst als Sherlock vor seinem Schrank stand und einen Blazer nach dem anderen begutachtete, bevor er einen dunklen Mantel herauszog, der für das Wetter zu dünn und für Johns Statur zu lang war, folgte John ihm. Nichtsdestotrotz schlüpfte Sherlock in den Mantel hinein und begann die Ärmel hochzukrempeln.<p>

„Du siehst albern aus", stellte John fest, nachdem er ihn eingeholt hatte.

„Tatsächlich?" Sherlock strich den Ärmel glatt.

„Und ich werde nicht einkaufen gehen", erklärte John gleich darauf, worauf Sherlock ihm einen irritierten Blick schickte.

„Darf ich fragen, warum nicht?"

Nun war es John, der mit den Augen rollte.

„Weil ich du bin, beziehungsweise du bist ich." Er blinzelte, schüttelte die Verwirrung ab. „Weil Sherlock nicht einkaufen geht. Oder hast du das jemals getan? Was werden die Leute sagen, wenn sie dich, also mich im Supermarkt zu Gesicht bekommen?"

Sherlock alias John zuckte mit den Schultern, eine derart herablassende Geste, dass John die Luft wegblieb. Als er wieder Atem holen konnte, wiederholte er: „Ich werde nicht gehen. John erledigt das, und im Augenblick bin ich nicht John."

„Sei nicht albern!" Sherlock strich über das kurze Haar. „Du brauchst ein besseres Shampoo, eine Spülung vielleicht. Deine Kopfhaut ist zu trocken."

„Du lieber Himmel", rief John aus. „Hast du keine anderen Sorgen?"

Da endlich drehte Sherlock sich zu ihm um. „Wir sollten uns so unauffällig wie möglich verhalten. Das bedeutet, wir machen weiter wie bisher. Schon allein, damit Moriarty nicht weiß, dass er Erfolg hatte."

„Oder wer sonst dahinter steckt", fühlte sich John verpflichtet anzumerken. Ein ärgerlicher Blick aus seinen eigenen, blauen Augen, dem es dennoch gelang auszudrücken, wie unpassend es war, Sherlock anzuzweifeln, verleitete ihn, seine Lippen ärgerlich zusammenzupressen.  
>Sherlock öffnete eine weitere Schranktür und offenbarte einen Innenspiegel, in dem er sich begutachtete.<p>

„Nein", entschied er dann. „Das kannst du wirklich nicht tragen." Womit er den Mantel wieder auszog und zurück auf den Bügel hängte. Von dem Blazer, den er sich nun aussuchte, gestand sich John ein, dass er, selbst wenn er ein wenig zu lang war und die Ärmel ihm bis zu den Fingerknöcheln reichten, seiner Gestalt schmeichelte. Vermutlich sogar mehr als all die Kleidungsstücke zusammengenommen, die John sich je ausgesucht hatte. Er seufzte unhörbar und folgte Sherlock wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Also gut." Der drehte sich um und musterte ihn. „Ich verstehe." John benötigte einen Augenblick, um zu begreifen, wovon Sherlock sprach, fing sich wieder, bevor der fortfuhr.

„Wenn wir vorgeben wollen, dass sich nichts geändert hat, gilt es einige Klippen zu umschiffen." Er ließ sich in seinen Sessel sinken, legte den Finger an die Schläfe.

„Ich denke zwar, dass ich dich für einige Tage imitieren könnte, aber frage mich, ob dir das mit mir gelänge."

„Sicher." John ließ sich seinerseits in seinen Sessel fallen. „Dir ist aufgefallen, dass Du – wenn man so will – Dir den falschen Platz ausgesucht hast. Genau genommen?"

„Genau genommen sind wir hier unter uns", widersprach Sherlock. Doch am Hervortreten seiner Wangenknochen erkannte John, dass er einen Nerv berührt hatte.

Er rieb sich mit beiden Händen die Wangen, versuchte, die drohenden Kopfschmerzen auf Abstand zu halten.  
>„Ich muss zur Arbeit", sagte er schließlich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. „Oder du musst zur Arbeit."<p>

Sherlock hob beide Augenbrauen. „Ausgeschlossen", sagte er fest. „Ich mag über viele Stärken und Talente verfügen, doch die Medizin gehört nicht dazu."

„Um Himmels willen." John riss die Augen auf. „Und ich würde das nie vorschlagen. Aber du musst mich entschuldigen."

Er räusperte sich, tippte mit den Fingern auf die Armlehne. „Meine Stimme", begann er und lauschte mit einem Mal bewusst auf deren Klang.

„Meine Stimme ist deine Stimme", ergänzte er schließlich.

„Na und?" Sherlock runzelte die Stirn. „Du bist eben zu krank, um ans Telefon zu gehen. Also übernehme ich das, beziehungsweise du – dein Freund Sherlock."

John rieb sich nun die Stirn. Das alles wurde eindeutig zu kompliziert. „Das sähe mir nicht ähnlich", murmelte er. „Und was ist, wenn es doch notwendig wird, dass wir uns, dass ich mich sehen lasse?"

Sherlock nickte langsam. „Dann fällt Krankheit aus. Aber wie begründest du dein Fehlen, bleibst du wegen eines Falls der Arbeit fern?"

Er wirkte tatsächlich neugierig und für einen Moment fragte John sich, ob er ähnlich aussah, wenn er eine Frage stellte. Eher nicht, beschloss er. Selbst ohne sichtlichen Zugang zu einer Antwort zu besitzen, selbst in einem Körper, der nicht seiner war, erschien Sherlock, als fühle er sich überlegen. Was durchaus zutraf, oft genug war John nur allzu gerne bereit, sich und ihm dies einzugestehen.

„Ich tauche in der Klinik auf und erkläre die Sachlage. Sorge im Vorfeld für eine Vertretung und behaupte, sollte Not am Mann sein, dass ich abrufbar sei. Was bislang noch nicht vorkam, und auch nicht vorkommen wird."

„Ausgezeichnet." Sherlock lächelte. „Dann mach es so."

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht. Das musst du erledigen."

Für einen Augenblick schien es fast so, als zeige der John vor ihm – ganz untypisch für Sherlock – Nerven. Zu kurz, um ihn darauf festzunageln, und doch schien ihm die Erkenntnis amüsant genug, um Sherlock zu versprechen, in der Wohnung zu bleiben, und sich mit der Lektüre keltischer Überlieferungen die Zeit zu vertreiben.

„Dass du mich blamierst, kann ich nicht riskieren", erklärte Sherlock.

„Ich weiß." John rümpfte die Nase. „Deine Kombinationsgabe, dein guter Ruf wird nicht unter mir leiden."

Er bereute seine Entscheidung, als er Sherlock aus dem Fenster heraus beobachtete. Gar nichts stimmte an ihm, nicht der Gang, nicht die Haltung, nicht einmal die Art, wie er seinen Kopf hielt. Mit dieser aristokratisch anmutenden Eleganz, die auf Dauer anstrengend wurde, und die doch zu Sherlock gehörte. Auf die John, genau genommen, auch nicht verzichten wollte.  
>John ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen, verdrehte den Kopf nach dem Schreibtisch, wandte den Blick schnell wieder ab. Mythen und Hexerei, was für ein Unsinn. Wenn ihn etwas beunruhigen sollte, dann die Tatsache, dass Sherlock, der analytische, gründliche Sherlock die Möglichkeit überhaupt in Erwägung zog. Andererseits …<p>

Er hob eine Hand vor die Augen, studierte die manikürten Fingernägel, ließ sie wieder sinken und seufzte.  
>Warum trug er überhaupt diesen Mantel, wenn er doch ohnehin den Raum nicht verließ? Und was war mit Sherlock? Hatte er ihm deutlich genug gemacht, wie wichtig es war, dass er sich unauffällig verhielt? Dass er Sutcliffe seine Vertretung übergab und der Klinikchefin nicht mehr als eine Stippvisite abstattete? Immerhin handelte es sich um die Wahrheit, wenn er behauptete, dass ihn eine wichtige Ermittlung von der Arbeit abhielt. Kam die doch auch keineswegs überraschend. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er seinen Beruf und seine Berufung fallen ließ, um Sherlock zu folgen.<p>

John sprang auf, zog den Mantel aus. Eigentlich erstaunlich wie schnell er sich in den neuen Körper eingefunden hatte. Wie leicht es ihm inzwischen fiel, sich mit den zu langen Gliedmaßen abzufinden. Nicht einmal das Haar störte ihn mehr. Im Gegenteil, war es doch nicht uninteressant, seine langen Finger durch die absurd weichen Strähnen gleiten zu lassen. Seltsam, sich vorzustellen, dass Sherlock es pflegte, Spülungen verwendete, seine Eitelkeit über Mantel und Schal hinaus ausdehnte.  
>John gestand sich ein, dass ein Teil von ihm die Situation nicht als vollkommen unerträglich empfand. Wenigstens sich selbst gegenüber war er gelegentlich ehrlich, was seine Bewunderung für Sherlock anging. Selbst wenn dem das bewusst sein mochte, so drehte er ihm keinen Strick daraus. John fühlte sich sogar geneigt, zu glauben, dass Sherlock sich deswegen insgeheim durchaus geschmeichelt fühlte.<br>Ob er sich allerdings betreffend seines aktuellen Vorhabens geschmeichelt fühlte, das wagte John zu bezweifeln. Nichtsdestotrotz warf er einen Blick zum Fenster, vergewisserte sich, dass niemand es einsehen konnte, bevor er vorsichtig sein Hemd aufknöpfte, seine Hose folgen ließ. Wenn er schon alleine gelassen wurde, wollte er die Zeit zumindest sinnvoll nutzen.

Doch bevor er einen Blick unter das Gummiband der Boxershorts werfen konnte, hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe, das unvermeidliche Trippeln von Mrs. Hudson. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, das keineswegs Anzeichen einer angenehmen Betätigung war, und richtete seine Kleidung.

"Sherlock?" Mrs Hudsons Stimme klang aufgeregt. "Sind Sie wach?"  
>Sie klopfte, unterbrach ihre Litanei an hervorsprudelnden Worten, bevor sie die wieder aufnahm.<p>

"Natürlich sind Sie das. Ich habe John gesehen, wie er eben von hier gekommen ist. Durch das Fenster natürlich entdeckte ich ihn – rein zufällig. Aber ich habe mir auch gleich gedacht, dass da etwas nicht stimmt. Ist Ihnen das aufgefallen? Selbstverständlich ist es das, was frage ich. Eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, was mit ihm los ist. Der Junge hat doch hoffentlich keine Probleme. Es ist doch nichts mit Mary?"

Endlich verstummte sie. John zögerte dennoch, bevor er sich erhob und zur Tür begab.

"Mrs Hudson", sagte er und bemühte sich um nicht allzu viel Freundlichkeit. Wie würde Sherlock sich verhalten? Eigentlich erstaunlich, dass John mit einem Menschen so eng zusammenarbeitete und dennoch nicht in der Lage war, sich in seine Rolle zu versetzen. Er sollte sich ein Beispiel an Sherlocks Beobachtungsgabe nehmen.  
>Dass er in der Tür stehen blieb, hielt Mrs Hudson nicht auf, und er trat seufzend beiseite, bevor die gegen ihn rannte.<p>

"Sherlock!" Unerwartet blieb sie stehen, musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten. "Ist denn bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie nachdenklich und John blinzelte, räusperte sich, bevor er merkte, dass sein Verhalten die Fassade, die er anstreben sollte, nicht unterstützte. Er zog die Schultern zurück, bemühte sich um einen hochmütigen Gesichtsausdruck und sah dennoch mit einem Anflug von Mitgefühl auf die Frau hinab. War es nicht das, was Sherlock tat? Es fühlte sich nicht wirklich richtig an, und doch war er sich sicher, dass Sherlock es gewohnt war, seine Überlegenheit nicht zur artikulieren, sondern auch immer wieder zu demonstrieren.

"Ist denn bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?" Sie klang definitiv besorgt und John presste die Lippen zusammen, bemühte sich um ein selbstbewusstes Lächeln.

"Aber selbstverständlich, Mrs Hudson", antwortete er und sah zum Fenster. "Ich habe nur viel zu tun."

"Ach." Mrs Hudson nickte verständnisvoll. "Natürlich ist das so. Ich war nur besorgt, als ich John so weggehen sah. Es ist doch nichts vorgefallen?"

"Aber was sollte denn vorgefallen sein?" John lächelte gezwungen. "Er ist unterwegs in die Klinik. Wir sprachen über einen Fall." Er hoffte sehr, dass sie nicht weiter nachbohrte.

"Sicher." Mrs Hudson erwiderte sein Lächeln. "Ich habe nur noch nie gesehen, dass er es so eilig hatte. Und angespannt wirkte er. Ungewohnt steif. Deshalb musste ich mich einfach erkundigen."

"Wie nett von Ihnen." John lehnte sich in Richtung der Tür, ein dezenter Hinweis. "Aber es ist nichts, machen Sie sich keine Gedanken."

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als Mrs Hudson sich wortreich verabschiedete, nickte freundlich, und verwünschte schließlich sein Schicksal. Wenn Mrs Hudson bereits von Weitem erkannte, dass John nicht John war, dann konnte es nur schlimmer werden.

Inzwischen in der Klinik

Auf jeden Fall versprach die Sache interessant zu werden.

Sherlock betrat das Krankenhaus, beobachtete Patienten und das Personal, welches ihm begegnete. Er passte den Grad seiner Freundlichkeit, was die Begrüßung anging, deren Verhalten an. Deren Blick und Körperhaltung reichten aus, um problemlos zu interpretieren, auf welch vertrautem oder nicht vertrautem Fuß sie sich mit John befanden.  
>Er zog seinen Blazer gerade, überlegte, ob es in Hinblick auf seine Tarnung nicht sinnvoll gewesen wäre, doch eine der biederen, langweiligen Jacken auszuwählen, in denen John es gewohnt war, sich zu zeigen, da hatten ihn seine Schritte bereits zum Büro geführt.<p>

"John, da sind Sie ja." Die Tür stand offen und die Personalchefin winkte ihn herein, ohne ein zweites Mal aufzusehen. "Gut, dass Sie kommen." Sie zog eine Akte hervor und hob den Blick, kniff gleich darauf die Lider zusammen. "Oh nein", entfuhr es ihr. "Sie haben wieder diesen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass Sie heute nicht verfügbar sind?"

Sherlock gestand ihr zu, schnell und gut zu kombinieren und er lächelte. Jedoch brachte ihm das Lächeln einen verdutzten Blick ein, und so ließ er es rasch wieder fallen.

"Sie wissen doch", sagte er lahm und versuchte, Johns Miene beizubehalten. "Sherlock braucht mich."

Die Personalchefin stöhnte, schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Ich brauche Sie", korrigierte sie ihn dann. "Kriminalfälle haben meiner Ansicht nach Zeit. Ich würde sagen, die Leute sind bereits tot. Bei uns haben sie noch eine Chance."

"Nun ja." Sherlock blieb die Sprache weg, was selten vorkam, und doch ausnahmsweise und in diesem Fall zur Situation passte.

"Ganz recht." Sie kam um den Tisch und drückte ihm eine Akte in die Hand. "Ein Notfall. Ich vertraue Ihnen hiermit. Der Mann ist ein großzügiger Unterstützer der Klinik, und das bereits seit Jahren."

"Aber, ich kann nicht", bemühte sich Sherlock zu erklären, rechnete jedoch nicht damit, dass sie sich gegen ihn schob, ihn praktisch mit körperlicher Gewalt aus ihrem Büro hinauskatapultierte.

"Er verlangt nach Ihnen", erklärte sie. "Und ich werde ihm kaum seinen Wunsch versagen. Also beruhigen Sie ihn und dann sorgen Sie in Gottes Namen für Ersatz. Sutcliffe wäre heute eine Lösung." Sie blätterte in anderen Papieren, nickte, murmelte erneut den Namen und winkte ihn aus dem Raum.

Vor der Tür blieb Sherlock verdutzt stehen. Die Frau war resolut, nach jahrelangem Umgang mit ihr war es kein Wunder, dass Watson gelegentlich einen abgebrühten Eindruck vermittelte. Er starrte auf die Akte, die sie ihm gegeben hatte, merkte sich die Zimmernummer. Vielleicht gelang es ihm, die Sache gleich an Sutcliffe abzuschieben.

Auf dem Weg zu dem Arztzimmer, in dem er den vermutete, lief er an einer Sitznische vorbei, in der sich ein Patient mit Sauerstoffflasche und Gehhilfe befand. Er beachtete den nicht, erkannte jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln, dass der sich nach vorne neigte, die Atemmaske vom Gesicht nahm und sich aufrichtete, einen dürren Arm hob.

„Doktor Watson – hierher." Sherlock gab vor, ihn nicht zu hören, doch der Mann war energischer und vor allem kräftiger als er aussah. „Doktor Watson, ich bin es. Wir haben einen Termin."

Sherlock begegnete den Blicken zweier weißbekittelter Männer, die ihn stirnrunzelnd ansahen. Er zwang sich zu einem schmalen Lächeln, bevor er sich umdrehte. „Aber natürlich", sagte er und ging auf den Patienten zu, vergegenwärtigte sich Johns Verhalten und das, was er Ärzten laut seiner Erfahrungen entnommen hatte, und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen.

„Ich war in Gedanken. Wie schön, Sie zu sehen."

„Schön?" Der Mann drückte kurz seine Hand, ließ sich dann schnaufend zurück in auf den Stuhl fallen. „Das ist nicht schön. Schon gar nicht bei einer solchen Gelegenheit, und an einem solchen Ort." Anklagend ließ er seinen Blick über die Wände gleiten.

Sherlock sah sich hilfesuchend um. „Selbstverständlich", murmelte er dann. „Aber es ist doch sehr schön geworden, mit dem Geld, das Sie gespendet haben. Überaus großzügig von Ihnen."

„Wie bitte?"

Der Mann sah ihn entsetzt an und Sherlock warf einen Blick in die Akte, stockte, räusperte sich, bevor er fortfuhr.

"Mr. Buchanan, Sie freuen sich doch sicher zu sehen, dass Ihr Geld gut angelegt wurde. In ... ähm ..." Er sah sich wieder um, richtete schließlich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Sitzecke. "In Möbel und Blumenschmuck?"

Die einzelne Plastikblume in einem künstlichen Topf, der am ehesten einem Joghurtbecher glich, schien ihn auszulachen.

"Oder Bettwäsche – Fernseher vielleicht", murmelte Sherlock hilflos.

"Meine Stiftung gilt der Gynäkologie-Abteilung", entgegnete Mr. Buchanan frostig. "Und solange ich kein Kind bekomme, sehe ich nicht, wie mir meine Großzügigkeit momentan zugute kommen sollte."

"Ich verstehe", sagte Sherlock. "Aber es bleibt doch sicher ein gutes Gefühl, oder nicht?"

"Eher nicht." Mr. Buchanan begutachtete ihn misstrauisch, legte sich die Maske über Nase und Mund und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er sie wieder absetzte.

"Was ist los mit Ihnen, Doktor?", fragte er dann. "Ich wollte Sie eigentlich nach Ihrer Diagnose fragen. Den jungen Hüpfern, die hier ausgebildet werden, traue ich nicht über den Weg. Andererseits -" Er ließ den Rest des Satzes ungesagt und Sherlock schluckte.

"Ich bin eigentlich auf dem Weg nach Hause", sagte er schnell. "Heute stehe ich etwas neben mir, brüte womöglich etwas aus."

"Ist das Ihre fachliche Meinung?" Mr. Buchanan starrte ihn an und Sherlock fühlte sich deutlich ungemütlich. Er zerrte an seinem Hemdkragen. Der Mann sah aus, als brächte er es ohne große Überlegungen fertig, John das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.

"Wie gesagt", wandte er rasch ein. "Fühle ich mich nicht besonders. Aber ich leite Sie gerne weiter an Dr. Sutcliffe, der ab sofort meine Vertretung übernehmen wird."

"Dieser Stümper?" Buchanan schnaubte. "Wenn ich es auf einen Kunstfehler anlegen würde, hätte ich mir eine Klinik ausgesucht, die nicht in den Genuss meiner steuerlich absetzbaren Vergünstigungen kommt."

"Ah ja." Sherlock sah sich hilfesuchend um, doch jedes Mitglied des Personals schien es besonders eilig zu haben, an ihnen möglichst unbemerkt vorbei zu huschen. "Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Dr. Sutcliffe durchaus vertrauenswürdig ist."

Es klang selbst in seinen Ohren müde, und er begriff auf einmal, warum John für diesen Fall vorgesehen war. Mit Buchanan umzugehen bedurfte eindeutig seiner speziellen Fähigkeiten. Und ganz und gar nicht Sherlocks Mangel an denselben, wie er sich in einem seltenen Anfall ehrlicher Selbsterkenntnis eingestand.

"Also - was sagen Sie jetzt zu meinen Werten?" Buchanan zeigte auf die Papiere, die Sherlock immer noch in seiner Hand hielt, die er so fest packte, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. Was ihm jetzt, wo er sich in Johns Haut, in dessen Fingern befand, erheblich mehr auffiel, als für gewöhnlich. War John wirklich so viel öfter an der Sonne als er?

Sherlock schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Er überflog die Seiten, bedachte das Sauerstoffgerät an Buchanans Seite, die Schwäche, Blässe und hagere Erscheinung, die der aufwies, und kam zu keinem Ergebnis.

"Nun", sagte er und räusperte sich. Und wann hatte er sich diese Unsitte angewöhnt?

Als trage John einen permanenten Kloß in der Kehle, so fühlte es sich an.

"Das sieht doch - im Rahmen der Gegebenheiten - nicht allzu schlecht aus", riet er ins Blaue hinein.

Buchanans Augen wurden groß, dann kniff er sie zusammen.

"Nicht allzu schlecht? Ist das Ihr Ernst?" Er keuchte, nahm wieder einen Atemzug aus der Sauerstoffflasche. "Haben Sie mein Hämoglobin gesehen? Ganz zu schweigen von den Blutfettwerten, die geradezu durch die Decke schießen. Von meinen Nieren will ich gar nicht erst anfangen."

Er sprach erstickt, setzte sich die Maske wieder auf. "Ich verlange umgehend einen gründlichen Check-up. Für meine Gesundheit ist nichts zu teuer." Ein dürrer Finger tippte gegen Sherlocks Brust und der wich zurück.

"Sie sind mir dafür verantwortlich", verlangte Buchanan. "Sie kennen meine Krankengeschichte."

"Aber Sutcliffe ...", versuchte Sherlock einzuwenden, doch der Finger bohrte sich nur noch nachdrücklicher in sein Brustbein.

"Keine Ausflüchte", mahnte Buchanan. "Ich weiß genau, dass Sie mir alles besorgen können. Haben Sie nicht schon einmal dafür gesorgt, dass ich ohne Wartezeit an ein CT kam? Das können Sie wieder."

"Das war ... Glück damals", versuchte Sherlock sich herauszureden.

"Genau, Watson. Und das haben Sie doch. Das weiß ich."

Schnelle Schritte erschallten und hoffnungsvoll sah Sherlock auf. Vielleicht kam Sutcliffe, ihn zu erlösen?

Doch stattdessen näherte sich eine leicht wackelig, nach vorne geneigt laufende Gestalt im wehenden, schwarzen Mantel.

"Doktor Watson?", rief die. "Ich habe Sie bereits gesucht, ich benötige umgehend Ihre Hilfe."

Sherlock gelang es, sich von Buchanan freizumachen, dem Mann einen entschuldigenden Blick zuzuwerfen. "Sie sehen, ich kann nicht. Aber ..."

"Kommt nicht in Frage. Und wen wollen überhaupt Sie darstellen?"

Buchanan starrte hoch zu John, dem es nun in Sherlocks Körper gerade noch gelang zu vermeiden, von einem Fuß auf den anderen zu treten.

"Mein Name ist Sherlock Holmes", stieß John hervor und Sherlock packte ihn am Arm, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, doch seufzte gleichzeitig erleichtert, wähnte die Rettung in Sichtweite.

"Ich meine - das tut nichts zur Sache", korrigierte sich John. "Aber ich benötige Doktor Watsons Hilfe überaus dringend. Doktor Sutcliffe befindet sich bereits auf dem Weg zu Ihnen. Ich habe der Leitung meine missliche Lage bereits schildern dürfen."

Beinahe grob schubste er Sherlock vorwärts und der beeilte sich, mit ihm Schritt zu halten und zugleich Buchanan einen bedauernden Blick zuzuwerfen. Der starrte sie an und atmete in seine Maske, schüttelte seine Hand in ihre Richtung, als versuche er, noch eine wichtige Anordnung loszuwerden.

"Den musst du vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen", erklärte John, als er die Tür zum Treppenhaus öffnete. "Sonst hört er nie auf."

"Den Eindruck hatte ich", murmelte Sherlock. "Und um was für einen Notfall handelt es sich?"

„Eigentlich um keinen", erwiderte John. „Außer dass Mrs Hudson misstrauisch wurde und als dann auch noch Mycroft auftauchte …?"

„Mycroft?" Sherlock stöhnte. „Der fehlte gerade noch."

John nickte. „Ich dachte mir, dass ich ihm nicht viel vormachen kann. Weshalb ich es vorzog, mich gleich zu entschuldigen."

„Das scheint zur Gewohnheit zu werden", bemerkte Sherlock. „Wir müssen schleunigst etwas unternehmen."

„Moriarty?", fragte John und Sherlock nickte.

„Lestrade?", fragte er weiter und Sherlock rümpfte die Nase.

„Wäre einen Versuch wert", entschied er schließlich. „Er hat mir zwar versichert, umgehend Bescheid zu geben, wenn er etwas Neues erfährt, aber ich befinde mich in stetem Zweifel, was seine Zuverlässigkeit angeht."

„Nicht, weil er sich nicht bemühte", ergänzte John und Sherlock sah ihn an, nickte kurz.

„Er ist einfach zu abgelenkt. Das erweist sich unter Umständen als hinderlich."

„In der Tat." John kniff die Augen zusammen. Wie merkwürdig, dass sie sich im Moment ganz offensichtlich auf einer Wellenlänge befanden.

„Allerdings, wenn er etwas über Moriarty wüsste, hätte er mit Sicherheit den Kontakt gesucht."

Sherlock nickte, zeigte auf einen Supermarkt. „Der Tee."

John kratzte sich am Kinn. „Jetzt sollen wir gemeinsam einkaufen?"

Sherlock zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur Mrs Hudsons Tee. Und du kannst auch alleine gehen. Du weißt, wo sich alles befindet."

„Im Gegensatz zu dir." John schüttelte den Kopf. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage. Wird Zeit, dass du selbstständig wirst."

„Ich bin selbstständig."

Nun war es John, der die Augenbrauen hob. „Wenn du meinst."

Doch schon betraten sie den Supermarkt und John sah sich nicht nach Sherlock um, als er das in Frage kommende Regal ansteuerte. Erst als er davor stand, fiel ihm ein, dass er nicht wusste, welche Sorte Mrs Hudson bei Sherlock in Auftrag gegeben hatte, und er drehte sich nach ihm um. Doch weit und breit war kein Sherlock zu sehen. John schluckte, drängte die dunkle Vorahnung, die sich aufdrängen wollte, gewaltsam zurück. Nein, wenn Moriarty etwas vorhatte, ihre Situation ausnutzen wollte, dann nicht bei helllichtem Tag, und nicht an einem profanen Ort wie diesem.  
>Er schüttelte sich innerlich. Woher war dieser Gedanke gekommen? Der klang eher nach Sherlock als nach ihm. Vielleicht wurde er langsam verrückt. Oder schlimmer noch – er wurde zu Sherlock.<p>

„Sherlock?" Dessen lange Beine trugen ihn im Nullkommanichts durch die Gänge. Abrupt blieb er stehen, als ihm ein Uniformierter den Weg vertrat, eine Fertigpackung Minz-Donuts im Arm.

„Mr. Holmes?", fragte der, sein Gesichtsausdruck so überrascht wie man es von einem jungen Burschen erwartet, der jemandem begegnet, der seinen eigenen Namen suchend durch einen Laden ruft.

„Ähm … ich …" John verstummte, wünschte, er wäre so geistesgegenwärtig, wie er Sherlock kannte. Leider führte nicht der kleinste Weg in diese Richtung und er starrte den Polizisten hilflos an, zermarterte sich das Gehirn nach dessen Namen.

„Mr. Holmes?", fragte der wieder, unsicher nun. „Was tun Sie hier?"

John öffnete den Mund, doch sein Gehirn fühlte sich leer an und nicht einmal mehr ein hinauszögerndes ‚Ähm', wollte ihm entkommen.

„Billy Sampson", hörte er plötzlich seine eigene, seine ehemalige Stimme neben sich, und sah zu, wie John – wie Sherlock - dem Jungen seine Hand entgegenstreckte.

„Ist eine Weile her", lenkte der weiter ab, während Billy seine Kuchen von einem Arm auf den anderen bugsierte und die drei Kartons gefährlich aufeinander balancierte.

„Waren Sie nicht noch in der Ausbildung?"

„Seit drei Wochen im Einsatz, Mr. Watson", erklärte Billy stolz, und lehnte sich vertraulich nach vorne.

„Sie sind mit Sicherheit wegen der Ermittlung hier."

Nun sah er wieder John an. „Ist es nicht so, Mr. Holmes?"

Der wechselte einen Blick mit Sherlock. „Nur Recherche", murmelte er und Sherlock, mit Johns Gesicht, lächelte.

„Selbstverständlich."

„Ich muss jetzt", verkündete Billy und nickte zu seinen Kuchen. „Die Jungs warten. Wir sehen uns sicher am Tatort."

„Tatort?" John flüsterte das Wort und Sherlock bedeutete ihm noch zu warten, bis Billy sich außer Hörweite befand.

„Wollte ich dir gerade verraten", sagte Sherlock. „Lestrade befindet sich gleich hier um die Ecke. Ein wirklich merkwürdiger Fall." Seine Augen leuchteten und um seine Lippen zuckte es. Wie merkwürdig es aussah, wenn Sherlocks Verhalten durch Johns Züge hindurch schien!

John biss sich auf die Lippen, registrierte anhand des plötzlichen Zusammenziehens der Augenbrauen seines Gegenübers, dass er selbst als Sherlock wohl nicht weniger seltsam erschien.

„Der Tee", erinnerte er pflichtbewusst, doch Sherlock winkte ab.

„Mrs Hudson sollte ihren Earl Grey aufbrauchen. Ich hätte ihr gleich sagen sollen, dass es nichts bringt, den zu horten."

„Woher weißt du?" John stoppte im Satz, winkte ab.

„Vergiss es. Was für ein Fall?" Für einen Moment war es einerlei, wer sich in welchem Körper befand. Das Adrenalin, das ihn hochpuschte, war dasselbe wie immer.

„Es ist tatsächlich hochinteressant." Sherlock eilte nun voraus, als wüsste er, dass John, trotz der längeren Beine, Probleme hatte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Wir haben einen Banker und einen Broker, die buchstäblich miteinander verschmolzen sind."

„Verschmolzen?" John blieb stehen. „Was erzählst du mir da?"

Sherlock stoppte widerstrebend und drehte sich um.

„Als sei einer von ihnen aus größer Höhe auf den anderen gestürzt und nun kann niemand entscheiden, wo der eine aufhört und der andere anfängt."

„Aha." John malte sich die Mischung aus Blut und gebrochenen Knochen lebhaft aus.

„Und was ist daran interessant?"

„Sie befinden sich in einer Tiefgarage. Keine Chance für einen Fall, egal aus welcher Höhe."

„Sind vielleicht transportiert worden."

Sherlock setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Molly ist anderer Meinung. Deshalb sind wir auf dem Weg dorthin. Das muss ich mir ansehen."

„Du meinst ich." John holte ihn ein und Sherlock stoppte erneut, blickte ihn von der Seite an, die Lider zusammengekniffen.

„Was?", fragte John und Sherlocks, nein Johns Kieferknochen traten hervor.

„Du denkst daran, dass du mich spielst?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte John, leicht verärgert, spürte dennoch Sherlocks Augen weiter auf sich.

Der Eingang zur Garage war abgesperrt, Lestrade in seinem Element. Er kommandierte, ordnete an, und warf zwischenzeitlich erwartungsvolle Blicke in Sherlocks Richtung. John begann, sich deutlicher unwohl zu fühlen. Verstärkt wurde dieses Gefühl, als Molly auf ihn zukam, ein wenig zu nah vor ihm stehen blieb, ein wenig zu strahlend zu ihm hoch lächelte.

„Ich wusste, dass Ihnen das gefällt", sagte sie und eine leichte Röte stieg in ihre Wangen. „Es sind genau die unerklärlichen Elemente enthalten, die Sie doch – soweit ich weiß – anziehen. Dabei wollte ich nicht sagen … ich wüsste … etwas."

Sie wurde nun hellrot und John öffnete den Mund, erwartete Molly doch mit Sicherheit eine Antwort, Anerkennung, Dankbarkeit. Doch wollte ihm nichts einfallen.

„Was haben wir?"

Sherlock stand plötzlich vor ihm und John sah sein eigenes Haar, erinnerte sich daran, einst dunkelblond gewesen zu sein, und fragte sich überraschend, ob Sherlock heimlich färbte.

Er hörte nicht zu, was Molly erzählte, wurde erst, als Sherlock ihn knuffte, aufmerksam.  
>Auf seinen hilflosen Blick hin, wandte sich Sherlock an Molly.<p>

„Danke, wir beraten uns."

„Aber …?" Molly sah John an und er blinzelte nervös, ließ sich von Sherlock zur Seite ziehen.

„Blamiere mich nicht", zischte der.

„Das mach ich nicht", zischte er zurück, entdeckte Lestrade aus den Augenwinkeln. Der winkte sie herbei.

„Wir brauchen noch einen Moment", rief Sherlock und hob die Hand, als wollte er Lestrade entweder grüßen oder abwehren.

„Hör zu", sagte er, als sie sich außer Hörweite befanden.  
>„Auch hier steckt Moriarty dahinter."<p>

„Was?" John schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht überreagierst? Nur weil Moriarty wieder aufgetaucht ist, heißt das nicht, dass er überall seine Finger im Spiel hat."

„Doch. Ganz genau das heißt es", erklärte Sherlock. „Und das Verbrechen hier ist ebenso seine Handschrift wie das, was mit uns geschehen ist."

„Vergiss es", lehnte John ab, als Lestrade sie unterbrach.

„Sherlock", rief er ihnen zu. „Bereits eine Idee?"

Sherlock nickte, bremste sich gerade noch, schubste John ein Stück in Lestrades Richtung.

„Sag's ihm."

„Das werde ich nicht tun." John schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte er laut. „Äh – zu wenig Informationen."

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig", korrigierte Sherlock ihn. „Wir wissen, wer dahinter steckt."

„Ach ja?" Lestrade kam näher, sprach in sein Mobiltelefon, bevor er es einsteckte. „Ich höre?"

„Wir wissen gar nichts", sagte John.

„Natürlich weiß er es", fiel Sherlock ein und starrte ihn an. „Sag es schon."

„Da gibt es nichts zu sagen", wehrte sich John. Unmöglich, dass er Sherlocks Theorie Nachdruck verlieh.

„Hm." Lestrade stand nun vor ihnen, blickte von einem zum anderen. „Ärger im Paradies?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen." Sherlock runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich finde nur, dass wir keine vorschnellen Schlüsse ziehen sollten", erklärte John.

„Papperlapapp." Sherlock verdrehte die Augen. „Die Fakten liegen auf der Hand. Sogar ein Blinder sieht die Wahrheit."

Er bremste sich sichtlich und mit einem Blick auf Lestrade. „Sherlock?", mahnte der.

„Äh ja." Johns Lider zuckten. „Also die Hinweise sprechen für sich." Vergeblich versuchte er sich an Formulierungen zu erinnern, die Sherlock bevorzugte. Er hob das Kinn, straffte die Schultern, schluckte trocken.

„Erzähl von Moriarty", wisperte Sherlock.

„Was war das?" Lestrade horchte auf.

„Ähm. Wir suchen Moriarty", meinte John. „Die Art, auf die er verschwunden ist, sowie die aktuellen Vorfälle …"

Sherlock stieß einen ärgerlichen Laut aus.

„Ich meine natürlich, der Vorfall hier", korrigierte John sich schnell. „Der spricht für seine Einmischung, auch wenn es unvorstellbar erscheint." Er warf nun seinerseits Sherlock einen bösen Blick zu.

Lestrade sah von einem zum anderen, rieb sich die Schläfen, sah aus, als drohe seine Migräne in einem neuen Anfall zurückzukehren.  
>Wenigstens seine Intuition, was das Medizinische anging, hatte John nicht im Stich gelassen.<p>

Billy stand plötzlich bei ihnen, strahlte Sherlock an. „Mr. Holmes, die Spurensicherung ist fertig. Der Todeszeitpunkt war gestern Abend. Es ist richtig eklig, wie die beiden Köpfe zermatscht sind. Als wollte einer durch den anderen hindurch."

„Etwas Respekt", mahnte Lestrade. „Es geht hier um Menschen."

Sherlock richtete sich auf. „Ganz recht. Um zwei Menschen, mit denen ein Experiment veranstaltet wurde."

„Ein Experiment?" Nun sah Lestrade zu John, dann wieder zu Sherlock. Der folgte seinem Blick. „Das hat zumindest Sherlock gedacht", ergänzte er rasch.

„Aha." Lestrade nickte, schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf. „Der Fall ist verrückt genug. Wenn Sie beide sich entscheiden durchzudrehen, wenn Sie noch komischer werden, dann schiebe ich Ihnen einen Riegel vor."

„Das würde ich ernsthaft bedauern." Eine nasale Stimme, verstärkt durch einen Lautsprecher hallte von den Wänden der Garage wieder.

„Was zum …?" Lestrade bellte einen Befehl. Polizisten begannen aufgeregt, nach dem Verstärker zu suchen.

„Geben Sie sich keine Mühe", erklang Moriarty erneut. „Ich bedaure die Unannehmlichkeiten, die ich Ihnen bereitet habe. Mein Plan war ein ganz anderer. Und erheblich einfacher." Er kicherte gehässig.

„Zeig dich, Moriarty", kommandierte Sherlock und Lestrade sah John verdutzt an.

„Ich denke gar nicht daran", entgegnete die körperlose Stimme. „Und allen damit den Spaß verderben?" Sie kicherte wieder. „Fast bin ich dankbar, dass mein Plan nicht aufgegangen ist. Wäre auch ein wenig billig. Wenige simple Formeln, ein wenig Hokuspokus und ich wäre das Problem mit euch los. Ihr wärt implodiert wie die kümmerlichen Reste, die ihr hier vor euch sieht. Um die es wahrhaftig nicht schade war."

Ein Licht flackerte auf und an einer der Mauern erschien das Abbild Moriartys, das wahnsinnige Grinsen, der Irrsinn in seinen dunklen Augen sprachen für sich, ließen John sprachlos zurück.

Moriarty kam näher an die Kamera, lehnte sich so nah vor, dass John zurückstolperte.

„Aber ihr beide seid interessanter. Ihr seid euch zu nah, empfindet zu viel füreinander, als dass die Formel funktioniert. Das Beste daran ist, dass ihr keine Ahnung davon habt."

Er lachte wieder, kreischend.

Ein Schuss ertönte, ein Triumphschrei. „Ich habe ihn erwischt."

Das Bild erlosch. Lestrade drehte sich zu ihnen um.

„Und ich dachte, Sie seien verrückt."

Er schob die Unterlippe vor, begann dann loszubrüllen. „Wo zum Teufel sind Sie. Sofort hierher zum Rapport."

Nichts als Schweigen antwortete für eine Sekunde, bevor hektisches Treiben ausbrach. „Moriarty kann nicht weit sein", schrie Lestrade. „Durchkämmt das Gelände."

„Komm mit." Sherlock zerrte an Johns Ärmel.

„Ich verstehe überhaupt nichts mehr", murmelte der, stolperte dann hinter ihm her.

„Als ob das etwas Neues wäre, hörte er ihn murmeln.

„Er ist weg!" Das war die Stimme von eben, Billys Stimme.

John schluckte. „Was ist da nur los?"

Sherlock stoppte im Schritt, drehte sich zu ihm um. „Das ist doch offensichtlich. Der gute Billy ließ sich von Moriarty ködern. Es war alles eine Finte."

„Aber warum denn, um Himmels willen?" John stöhnte, zuckte zusammen, als Sherlock seine Hand ergriff.

„Das liegt auf der Hand."

Blaue Augen bohrten sich in seine. „Es ist immer dasselbe. Ein Spiel mit Kräften, über die wir noch zu wenige Informationen besitzen, lässt sich nie vorausberechnen. Moriarty wollte, was er immer will. Mich besiegen. Und dafür hat er dich benutzt. Nur ging seine Rechnung nicht auf."

John schüttelte müde den Kopf.

„Verstehst du nicht?" Sherlock lächelte. Es wirkte fremd, ungewohnt, und das nicht nur, weil er mit Johns Gesicht lächelte. „Es existiert eine Variable, die er nicht einbeziehen konnte, weil wir selbst uns derer nicht bewusst waren."

„Mathematik war nie meine Stärke", merkte John an und Sherlock nickte.

„Die Variable, von der ich spreche, ändert sich mit jedem Tag, den wir zusammen verbringen. Denn mit jedem dieser Tage überschneiden sich unsere Mengen um einen weiteren Wert. Verstehst du nicht? Wir sind bereits soweit eins, dass jeder Versuch, uns aufeinanderzuhetzen, uns zu zerstören, indem wir gegeneinander prallen, von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt ist."

„Das ist …" John vergaß zu atmen.

„Verrückt?" Sherlock lachte. „Das ist Moriarty. Was hast Du erwartet?"

„Vielleicht, dass mein Leben normaler wird." John flüsterte nun, ohne es zu merken. Er nahm Sherlocks Hand, seine Hand und schloss die Augen. Wusste dass, wenn er sie wieder öffnete, alles in Ordnung, alles beim Alten war.  
>Bis auf Moriarty, den sie immer noch, den sie schon wieder jagten. Doch dieses Mal in ihren eigenen Körpern, in denen, die ihnen vertraut, in denen sie zu Hause waren.<p>

Ende


End file.
